


Chamomile Tea and Bedtime Stories

by LilyFire



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Snuggling, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is a little afraid of thunderstorms, and when one causes his electricity to go out, he heads to the reader's apartment for some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chamomile Tea and Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And I do NOT own Criminal Minds.

Thunder boomed through the small apartment, causing the cat to jump with a startled mew.

“Hush,” you whispered, though you were beginning to feel uneasy yourself.

Thankfully the electricity remained on, it had flickered once, prompting you to snatch a flashlight from the kitchen drawer.

Your cat fluffed himself up and puffed out his chest, and you giggled at his struggle to appear brave. Just as he curled up on your feet another clap sounded, but it was hollower.

You frowned and shifted off the bed, setting your book on the table.

Again, the knocks were more frantic.

“Reid?” you unlocked the door

“S-sorry,” he murmured, shaking slightly.

“Come in!” 

He looked like a drowned rat.

“Is everything okay?” you asked as you passed him a towel.

Raindrops flicked from his hair and he shrugged off his damp vest and soggy tie.

“Yes, just, um, the electricity in my apartment went out and –” another canon boom of thunder rang through the room, causing him to startle.

Your expression immediately softened and you lightly placed a hand on his shoulder “The thunder?”

He couldn’t meet your eyes “I would have gone to Morgan’s but I’m pretty sure he has a,” Spencer cleared his throat “lady friend over. And JJ has her family, and I don’t know, it just made sense to come to you.”

You smiled, and he visibly relaxed upon noticing it.

“I feel honored.”

He blushed and stared at his shoes.

“Here,” you took his damp vest and coat from his hands “I’ll put these in the dryer, make yourself at home.”

He nodded and sat down, beginning to pull off his shoes just as your cat pounced onto his lap.

“Edgar!” you reprimanded, rushing over in horror, but Spencer only laughed slightly and stroked Edgar’s shiny coat from ears to tail.

“Edgar? As in Edgar Allen Poe?”

Now it was your turn to blush. Spencer tried to hide his smile by biting his lip.

“Come on! He’s got some great works!” you argued

“If you prefer a dark and disturbed man rambling on about his own insanity, then yes, I suppose he’s ‘got some great works.’”

You rallied your wit for another attack but stopped short upon seeing a crestfallen look creep onto his face. He was thinking of his mother you realized.

“Chamomile, it’s supposed to be calming.” 

You pressed the steaming cup into his hands. He glanced up at you, his brown eyes laced with sorrow “Thanks.”

As he placed the cup on the countertop another round of thunder shook the building. You both jumped, and he wrapped an arm about your waist.

Spencer’s breath began to quicken, and though the lights flickered off for a moment, but you could see the fear in his eyes.

“Come on,” you gently laced your fingers with his “let’s go to bed, the thunder can’t get us there,” you joked

“Actually, thunder can strike anywhere.”

His lecture on the nature of thunderstorms was cut short by another loud boom. His grasp on your hand tightened, but you squeezed it in reassurance.

You flipped the light switch on as you both entered your bedroom. Spencer stopped short, the movement causing you to jerk back into his chest.

“We’re both sleeping on your bed?”

You could hear the thump of his heart beneath his sweatshirt, and your own picked up tempo.

“Um, I can’t leave you alone with this storm going on, and uh, the couch might be a tad small for you.”

He gave a tight nod “okay,” his voice was quiet

You pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed, after a moment’s hesitation Spencer followed suit, with Edgar hopping on after.

The thunder boomed again, followed by a deafening crack of lightening. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the sheets tightly.

“If you don’t mind,” you murmured softly as you scooted closer to him, he stiffened, and you began to regret your action.

“No, it’s fine” he breathed out, and you moved until you were chest to chest. He tucked his head into the crook of your neck, his hair tickling slightly. You smoothed it back and   
his heavy breathing quieted some.

“Would you mind if I read something to you?”

“As long as it’s not Edgar Allen Poe.”

You laughed and could feel him smile against your skin.

Grabbing the book off your nightstand, you started to read. Tentatively, Spencer wrapped his arm about your waist.

“Is this okay?” he whispered

You forced the butterflies that were dancing in your stomach to quiet. “Yes,” your voice came out a little breathier than expected, but you swallowed and kept reading.

You soon found that rubbing small circles into his back calmed him some, and his entire body relaxed into your embrace.

The butterflies in your stomach were enjoying this immensely, and your voice faded out at the sound of Spencer’s low snores. You smiled to yourself and gazed down at the man lying in your arms. Gently placing the book down, you touched his hair first. It was soft and fine, still a bit damp, and a tad tangled. You swallowed a giggle, because on some days it did look like Spencer Reid never brushed his hair.

Shyly, you moved your hand to his face, your fingertips just softly grazing the smooth skin of his face. He remained asleep, and you had to quell the urge to place a kiss on his soft lips. The butterflies were beating wildly, and so you quickly flipped off the lamp and went to sleep.

 

You both startled awake at the urgent, blaring ring of the phone through the silent night. Your mind barely registered that Spencer’s lips were on your collarbone, his breath on your neck, one arm wrapped about your waist on the sliver of skin between your shorts and pajama top. The other was placed on the leg you had thrown over his body during the night.

“What is it?” he murmured, still very much asleep, his breath warm on your skin.

The phone rang again and you sat up, feeling Spencer shift beside you. His eyes widened “Is it the BAU?” You practically crawled into his lap to reach the phone from the nightstand. 

“Hello?”

“Oh good hon, I wasn’t sure what I was going to do if you didn’t pick up.”

“Is it Garcia?” Spencer asked, his cheek pressed against yours in a desperate attempt to hear the caller.

“Who is that?” the voice on the other end asked “Y/N, is someone there with you?”

You shot a glare at Spencer “What happened?”

“Is it a case?” Spencer whispered loudly 

“Y/N!”

You ignored Garcia’s suspicions “Is it a case?”

“Yeah, you’re needed down at the office immediately.” She paused “and I can’t get a hold of Spencer.”

“Thanks Garcia!” and you hung up.

“A case.” You repeated to Spencer, in case he didn’t hear, and stumbled out of bed.

He sighed noisily “And just when I had the best sleep in weeks.”

You murmured in agreement and grabbed together a go-bag.

 

**

 

The lights on the elevator were obnoxiously blinding as you rode up to the BAU’s floor. 

Spencer cleared his throat and turned slightly towards you “Thank you, Y/N, for letting me stay at your place.” A red blossomed on his cheeks and he glanced down at the floor.

You tucked a strand of your braid back in place “Honestly Spence, it was no big deal. It was kinda nice.” Now you blushed at stared down at the floor.

From the corner of your eye you could decipher a small smile on his face.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the next thunderstorm.”

“Please do.”

The elevator doors dinged and you both walked out.

“There you are.” Hotch grumbled, striding towards the briefing room.

Garcia eyed you suspiciously “I found Spencer.” You blurted out.

“I’ll bet you did,” she winked “and some other things.”

Spencer coughed beside you and made a beeline for his desk, while you avoided Garcia and Morgan’s knowing grins and hustled straight to the coffee. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
